Lady Fantome
BEGIN PROFILE: Subject LADY FANTOME has had recorded sightings on pro-wrestling circuits since the 1930s, perpetually maintaining the same age through all eras. Subject appears as a muscular woman in her late 20s/early 30s, wearing a beaked mask and a cloak of black feathers, though other accoutriments have altered throughout the decades, most of them avian-themed She appears to manifest, unnanounced, at professional wrestling events. The choices of events do not seem to be affected by the participants’ gender, as she has appeared at competitions featuring all genders. '' ''All wrestlers will drop what they are doing to address her, often referring to previous “storylines” and professional relations that did not occur, and she will somehow find a way to become involved in the combative events of the night. '' ''While records remain unaltered and the audience retains memory of these events, none of the participants in the actual combat or event retain any memories of their combat. If an audience gains participation on the combat, they too will be exposed to the same mimetohazard as the combatants Her abilities are akin to post-human free-floating ectoplasms, though it is unknown if she ever was originally human. She has full ability to interact with the phyiscal world unlike some such ectoplasms, and while her array of powers are vast, her most commonly exhibited ones are her intangibility, “shadow-warping” and flight. '' ''PKE readings on the “Twinkie” scale are approximately that of a Twinkie the size of the tri-state area of REDACTED. Despite this, she appears to be uninterested in anything other than bizarre wrestling appearances, which have been tracked via her observed psychogeographic pattern of REDACTED The picture above is a prototype trading card for the wrestling-themed line known as REDACTED that nobody involved in the production thereof appears to remember having produced. Interviews have been arranged, utilizing those psychogeographic patterns and those members immune to mimetohazards, but results have been mixed, and little concrete information has been produced. It is known she considers herself a “physical artist,” and is prone to hyperbole and talk of aesthetics. She becomes extremely defensive when asked about her origins or abilities, leading one interviewer to end up somehow suplexing her own body through several walls. Relating to this and other professional-wrestling-related phenomenae, we have tried to set up a pro-wrestling “league” as both a means of containment and as a source of funds regarding licensing. '' ''We were explicitly disallowed from this. Author Commentary I basically came up with this design when looking at a PD picture of the Maltese Falcon statue, thinking “You know, I could make a cool Phantom of the Paradise-y design from this,” making that, and then coming up with a bizarre story afterwards! I tend to revisit anomalous wrestling in my work a lot despite not watching much actual wrestling. Probably because I really liked Ultimate Muscle as a kid... As per usual with G.U.F.F. stuff, this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:G.U.F.F. Entries